


What's In A Name

by avianscribe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Being a Good Friend, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Making Friends, Mention of Gladiolus Amicitia, mention of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avianscribe/pseuds/avianscribe
Summary: Prompto has finally,finallymadeactualfriends with Prince Noctis. But how will he handle the first challenge in their friendship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Basis of Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192615) by [fallintosanity (yopumpkinhead)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yopumpkinhead/pseuds/fallintosanity). 



> So another writer commented on the fact that fans of Final Fantasy XV started calling Prompto "Prom" almost immediately, even though his friends never, NEVER call him that in the game... So mad props to [fallintosanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yopumpkinhead/pseuds/fallintosanity) and their work [The Basis of Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192615/chapters/27682725) which posed this question and got me thinking.
> 
> Edited to add an "inspired by" link, because I didn't know it existed when I first posted this!

Prompto still can't quite believe he did it. He made _actual_ friends with Prince Noctis. Like, he's been working towards this for _months_ , literally. It's been two weeks since he mustered his courage to introduce himself _for real_ , and now…

Now Noctis has invited him over. For the first time.

His heart flutters — _A friend! A real friend!_ — and he skips a little, even whistles, on his way through the school corridor and out to the front gate, where Noctis is already leaning, tall, dark, and acting for all the world like he doesn't notice the flocks of other students (mostly girls), hovering and whispering together, passing at a safe distance as they leave campus. Noctis just flicks his thumb over his phone screen and looks bored.

Part of Prompto wishes he could tell everyone what they're missing out on, because Noctis is a pretty amazing friend. Another part of him knows that most of the other students are only interested in Noctis for his title and the prestige of being associated with him. Prompto's overheard them talk about it. But Noctis has, like, a radar for that, and can tell from a mile away when someone's making nice with him for his title.

Their loss.

Prompto skips past them all and zeroes in on _his friend._ "Hey, Noctis!" he says, and bumps Noctis with his shoulder. "You ready?"

Noctis looks up from his phone. "Yeah, sure," he says, with a casual shrug and a hint of a smile. "And you can call me Noct."

Just like that. So casual! "Okay, Noct!" Prompto likes the feel of that on his tongue. He leans next to Noct (!) against the gate and puts his free hand in his pocket, swinging his school satchel with his other. "So what's the plan, dude?"

"Ignis should be here soon, and then we'll head up to the Citadel," Noct says, like having his own driver is a casual thing, and the Citadel is just a place like any other.

Like, it's not the _palace_ or anything.

It's not just any friend that you have to go get a background check for just to hang out with him. Prompto got his just last week. Noctis had acted all embarrassed when he'd told Prompto it was necessary. Prompto had just laughed and shrugged and said _You gotta do what you gotta do, man_ like it was no big deal.

Then he'd held his breath until the results came back clean.

Not that they wouldn't have, but.

"So, Ignis, huh?" Prompto says.

"You've seen him before."

"Yeah, but. Um. He's so, like, put together. You think…"

"Think what?"

"Think he'll like me?"

Noct almost rolled his eyes, and Prompto kicked himself. _Stupid… what a dumb thing to say…_ but then the prince smiles his winning (and rare) smile and says, "He doesn't _have_ to like you; you're _my_ friend."

Prompto stifles a sigh at the sudden surge of relief. He gives a shaky laugh. "Yeah, you're right," he says.

"Hey, you passed the background check. Ignis won't have anything to complain about." Noct glances up and down the street. "He should be here by now," he mutters, and turns back to his phone. "I'll see what's keeping him."

Prompto nods and smiles and glances around. The school grounds are slowly emptying. Some students glance curiously as they pass, and others give more pointed, criticising looks. Prompto tries to ignore them.

It's not easy.

"Hey Prom," Noct says. "He's here!"

Prompto freezes. Noctis hasn't called him by a nickname before. Prompto should have realized it was only a matter of time. He manages to keep the smile on his face, but he doesn't feel it anymore. Instead, a dozen scenes rise unbidden to memory.

_Prom, got a date to prom?_

_Gonna wear a flowery dress?_

_Gonna get a dress with daisies on, the same color as your stupid Niff hair?_

Prompto shudders. _No, this is Noct; he wouldn't do that to me,_ he tells himself.

Prompto tries to keep smiling as he follows Noctis to the black car waiting for him. Ignis holds a door open for the two of them to pile into the back seat. Ignis is not that much older than they are, but is old enough to have a driver's license — and is clearly considered responsible enough to chauffeur the Crown Prince.

Ignis closes the door behind them and returns to the driver's seat, and Noctis gives a passing introduction: "Ignis, Prompto… Prompto, Ignis."

"How do you do," Ignis says, looking at Prompto in the rear-view mirror.

Prompto's sure Ignis has read a complete dossier on him and probably doesn't need an introduction. He laughs and waves and gives a nervous "Hi."

Then they're off.

The drive is uneventful and quiet. Noctis talks casually about some of the things he wants Prompto to see. They drive through an arch way Prompto is pretty sure he wouldn't be able to go through on his own — Ignis stops at a security gate and flashes an ID at the guard — and then they're parking. In a lot full of cars fancier than Prompto has ever seen.

Prompto has been to the Citadel a few times, courtesy school trips, and once that he can remember with his foster parents, years ago when they weren't working abroad as much. This will be different, though. Before, he'd just been with tour groups in the public areas. This time, he'll be with Noct. He'll see the prince's private quarters. He'll see some gardens, maybe? Be able to take some pics! And they might — _might —_ get to see the throne room, depending.

Prompto thinks "depending" is a word that probably gets used a lot, when it comes to Noctis's schedule.

Ignis escorts them through more layers of security, and the further in they get, the more opulent the decor, the more formal-looking the staff, and the more nervous Prompto feels. At last, after several hallways, an elevator, more hallways, _another_ elevator, and _yet another hallway_ , they finally arrive at a door that Noctis pronounces to be _his room_.

It has double doors.

Ignis pulls one open and Noctis says "Come on in."

So Prompto does.

And can't stop the gasp that escapes his mouth, to his embarrassment.

Prompto's sure his whole house could fit in this room. He's also sure that his whole house could probably be purchased with the money it took just to buy the light fixtures. One entire wall is a bank of floor-to-ceiling windows framed by embroidered brocade. He tries to reign himself in, but he knows he's gaping like a plebe. He can't help it. It's… just so much.

And the room doesn't even have a bed.

There's a couch — the softest-looking couch he's seen in his life, large and plush in black suede. There's a huge TV, occupying a prime spot on an entertainment center filled with game systems and games. The PS4 has a limited-edition skin. The room is wired with the fanciest sound system Prompto has ever seen, even in stores.

"Like it?"

Prompto realizes his mouth is hanging open. He closes it and looks at Noct. The prince is wearing a soft half-smile.

Prompto returns it with a half-smile of his own. "It's… amazing!"

Then Noct _really_ smiles. Prompto has never seen anything so amazing.

Noct turns away and drops his satchel by the couch. He gestures to a couple doors on the other side of the room. "Bedroom, bathroom…"

"Dude, and you don't even have to share these." Prompto says. "I mean, these rooms."

Noct glances at him. "Yeah. Just mine."

"Sweet!" Prompto bounces a little on his feet, moving towards the entertainment center. He looks to Noctis for permission.

Noct nods. "Pick one to play. I gotta…" and he gestures to the door he said was the bathroom.

"Sure thing," Prompto says, trying to sound as blasé about it as Noct did.

"I'll be right back with some snacks," Ignis says, and Prompto jumps out of his skin. He hadn't noticed Ignis follow them in.

"Y-yeah," he says.

Ignis nods and smiles, and leaves.

And Prompto is alone in this absolutely amazing room.

He scans the games on the entertainment center, and pulls out a couple multiplayers that he's been itching to try. He'll let Noctis pick one of the two; he'd be happy with either. He scans the rest, just to be sure — and discovers that Noct has amazing taste in games. He knew that; that's one of the first things they bonded over, talking about their faves. Looking at what Noct actually _owns_ just confirms it.

Prompto grabs the controller and boots up the PS4, then turns and looks at the couch. He's not sure where to sit on it at first. Every part of it looks amazing. He finally settles on a side and sits — and sinks so far in. The couch is, like, hugging him. And he was absolutely right… it is the most comfortable couch he has ever encountered. The surface feels like real suede. Probably IS real suede.

The bathroom door opens. "Hey, Prom, you picked one yet?"

Prompto freezes.

_Prom-Pom, Prom-Pom…! Your hair looks like a pom-pom!_

He shivers. He should say something, but. Nicknames are something friends give you, right? He should… just…

"Erm. One of these, I guess?" he holds out the two he'd picked.

Noct grabs one. "Let's do this one."

Prompto perks up. "First-person shooter! Get ready to be creamed!"

"You wish!"

Then Noct pulls another controller out of a drawer in the entertainment center — a controller still in its packaging.

He notices Prompto staring at it. "Never needed it before," he says.

"Really?"

"Well…" Noct shrugs and looks away. "Games aren't Dad's thing, you know, and we do other things when we have time together. I could never get Ignis interested, and Gladio… he usually doesn't have the time."

Noct has mentioned Gladio before; his future Shield, just about ready to join the Crownsguard. Then with a jolt, Prompto realizes that when Noct says "dad" he's talking about _the King of Lucis_ and unbidden he imagines King Regis (whom he's only seen so far in newspapers and TV broadcasts) sitting on a couch like this playing Assassin's Creed.

"Haven't you ever… had friends over?" Prompto asks.

Noct is silent for a minute. "Nah," he says finally. "I mean, I have Ignis and Gladio, but they're kind of like… assigned to me? It's like family… We're friendly, but we kind of have to be."

"Dude." And then, "Dude! Noct, am I your _first friend?_ "

Noct shrugs. "Well, there's Luna, but we don't see each other much."

Wait. _Wait._ "When you say 'Luna', do you mean…"

"Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae."

Prompto's jaw drops. _I know that name…!_ He knows her from the news, of course, but that's not all. He thinks of a small puppy and a fragrant letter kept safely in a drawer at home. A letter that asks him to be a good friend to Prince Noctis. _I'm doing all I can, Lady Luna…_

Out loud, he says, "Duuuuuude!"

And then they shed their jackets and play.

* * *

Despite Noct's advantage of actually _owning_ the game, Prompto makes a good showing, thanks to his natural affinity for first-person shooters. He wins three of their first five rounds, and then they're interrupted by Ignis bringing in a tray of food.

And it is the best food.

Little savory sandwiches, perfectly cut, with the crust trimmed off; sliced fruit with a yogurt fruit dip; and even (Prompto nearly gasps) a bowl of pink, cold shrimp with that tangy/spicy cocktail sauce that was so great. A far cry from the salty and sweet junk that Prompto was used to snacking on after school.

Prompto uses all his self control not to gorge himself hand over fist. Because _that_ would be embarrassing, especially when Noct savors each piece one at a time — and also carefully inspects each bite of the savory sandwiches before they go in his mouth.

"Noct," Ignis says, "You don't have to check for vegetables; I made sure the snacks didn't have any today."

Noct shoots a withering glance at Ignis, and Prompto chuckles. "You don't like veggies?"

"They're poison," Noct says.

"Aw man, you're missing out! But —" trying to catch himself and not sound ungrateful, "— this spread is _amazing!_ I never get food like this."

"It's alright. Regular kitchen food. Sometimes I just, you know, want a burger and fries."

"You get those often enough, Highness," Ignis says. "And they're too many calories for an afternoon snack."

"Tell that to Gladio," Noct says under his voice, and Prompto chuckles again.

After that, Ignis leaves them to themselves, on the excuse of "meetings". Noct suggests a prince-guided tour of the Citadel, and how can Prompto say no to that? So he follows Noct out of his room(s) and through the hallways and up elevators and through more hallways, all while Noct talks in an almost-bored-sounding, but-not-quite voice. Prompto wonders if maybe describing all these things he's seen all his life to someone who has never seen them before helps him appreciate them again.

Prompto's gaping at a mural in one of the hallways, depicting an ancient battle — swords and magic and everything — when Noct touches his arm. "Prom, we're gonna…"

Prompto flinches. He can't help it.

"… What?" Noct says.

"Nnnnothing," Prompto replies, and gestures at the painting, where a foot soldier is taking a spear to the shoulder. "Just thinking that must have hurt." He feels a little ashamed of the lie, but he's not sure how to tell Noct… how to tell him…

… that the nickname hurts.

He suspects that the prince isn't told 'no' very much. And he wants this friendship so. Badly.

So he follows Noct and says nothing.

* * *

By the time they've viewed some gardens and an arboretum and are headed to the very-not-public training rooms where Noct "gets beaten within an inch of his life, daily", Noct has used the nickname several times. Prompto thought he'd get used to it, but. He can't. Every time he hears it, his muscles seize up and he has flashbacks to cruel middle-schoolers jeering at him. He can feel his cheeks burning, and he can't look Noct in the eye anymore.

And he's not having fun.

That's the worst of it.

Noct stops in his tracks in the hallway and Prompto bumps into him before he notices and accidentally meets Noct's eyes.

And then the charade is over.

"What's wrong?" Noct asks him.

Prompto can't say anything for a moment. "Sorry," he says finally. "I think… I'm not feeling too great."

"Oh." Noct glances towards the door they were approaching. Prompto can hear grunts and the clack of wooden practice weapons smacking against each other. The training room. "Well, maybe we can do this another time. Hey, shall I call Ignis and have him drive you home?"

Prompto thinks about how far his house is from the Citadel. He thinks about Ignis driving him that whole way. He thinks about the awkwardness of it all. He's just about to tell Noct that he can walk… but he remembers that he just told Noct that he wasn't feeling well, so that probably wouldn't fly. So he nods.

"Cool. Here, let's get your things."

They return to Noct's rooms, where Prompto left his school jacket and satchel. Prompto decides to slip in to the bathroom rather than wait with Noct, now that he's flubbed it and made things awkward. Besides, using the bathroom makes good on his "not feeling good" excuse. He definitely feels bad enough not to gape stupidly at how posh the bathroom is. He rinses his face, takes a swallow of water directly from the ornate tap (which is probably horrible etiquette), and stares at himself in the mirror. _Prompto, you dummy, just speak up,_ he tells himself.

Then his mind helpfully conjures up all the ways that could backfire. No, he'll muscle through this. He just has to get used to it.

Ignis drives him home. Noct comes along, but they don't say much. Prompto just gives Ignis directions, turn by turn, and Noct alternately watches out the window, and eyes Prompto, his brows knitted together with something Prompto hopes is concern but fears is irritation. At last Ignis pulls onto Prompto's street and stops in front of his house. He mumbles thanks to Ignis and lets himself out — and only just remembers, before shutting the door, to turn.

"Hey, thanks for having me over, Noct," he says. "Sorry I had to back out."

"No problem, Prom," Noct replies. "Sorry you're feeling crummy. We'll just have to do it again sometime."

Prompto pastes a smile on and lets out a strangled "Great!" Then he shuts the door and turns to his empty house. He doesn't wait to hear Ignis drive away; he just lets himself in, slips his shoes off by the front door, drops his satchel and jacket on the couch as he passes through the living room, and trudges to his bedroom. He faceplants into his pillow and groans.

What a disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

The night is long and uncomfortable. When he does sleep, Prompto relives the dread, the mocking voices, and all the ways a handful of hateful classmates used his nickname to flay him alive. It was only words, but they hurt enough all the same. He wakes in the early hours with words echoing in his head, and they hurt more.

Prompto is _still_ awake when his alarm goes off. He gets up immediately, bleary and unrested. He doesn't skip his morning run, though his pace is not quite as brisk as usual and he turns around early. He makes a quick eggs and toast for breakfast, and sneaks a mug of instant coffee, since his parents aren't there to yell at him for being too young to need it. At the end of it all, he feels much less dead and maybe ready to face school.

And Noctis.

He's going to have to face Noctis, after all; they're friends now — and being friends with Noct is _important_. And it's not like Noct meant to hurt him. He just doesn't know.

_I've gotta tell him, I've gotta._

Prompto pulls on his school jacket, grabs his satchel, and heads out the door for school while his stupid brain helpfully showcases for him the myriad ways it could backfire. Princes will be princes, right? Noct could take offense and stop being Prompto's friend. He could brush it off, like it's not a huge deal, and keep using the nickname anyway, and Prompto would just have to deal with it. Or worse… he could laugh at him, and start mocking him with it the way his old classmates used to.

By the time Prompto arrives at school his brain has just finished constructing an elaborate scenario that ends with the Crownsguard tying him up and throwing him off the Wall into the ocean. Totally couldn't happen, he tells himself — _but what if…_ He winces when he sees Noct casually leaning against the front gate of the school, fully engaged with his phone. Prompto manages to plaster a smile on his face just before Noct looks up and notices him.

"Hey," Noct says. "You feeling any better today?"

"I guess," Prompto says. "Didn't sleep too great, but I made it here."

"Yeah, you look tired. You sure you don't want to skip today and rest up?"

"I'm sure."

"If you say so."

No nickname yet, Prompto thinks, relieved. The bell rings, and he follows Noct into the school.

The morning goes great. They're engaged in their classes (except when Noct nods off during Lucian History) and all their chatter relates to their homework. Prompto is beginning to breathe easier; is starting to relax.

At lunch things take a sudden turn.

"Prom, you gotta come over again so I can show you the training room."

Prompto tenses. Noct nudges him with an elbow, and he almost falls over because his whole body has gone stiff. His arms flail as he regains his balance, and when he's finally stable on his feet again, Noct is staring at him.

"What was that?" Noct asks.

"Nnnnothing?" Prompto says. He's pretty sure his face has turned a splotchy red, considering how badly it's burning. He's too fair and freckled to blush gracefully.

Noct arches an eyebrow at him (which is really not fair; how does he do that) and says "You sure you're feeling all right?"

"Yeah," Prompto says, pushing all the sincerety he can muster into it. He's not sure it works, so he adds, "I'm gonna find a spot to eat," and walks away, not waiting to see if Noct follows.

Noct is following, because the next thing he hears is "Prom, what's wrong?"

He stops in his tracks. Noctis almost collides with him and has to do a tricky side-step to avoid it. He's still eyeing Prompto doubtfully.

Prompto half-smiles. "I'm—"

"If you say you're fine, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Prompto blinks. Noct's eyes search his, and his face is full of genuine concern — an expression Prompto hasn't seen directed at him as long as he can remember.

"Prom, you're not fine. You haven't been fine since yesterday. What's wrong? You can tell me. We're friends, you know?"

Aaaaaand here it comes.

Prompto's eyes start to prickle and his throat is tight and he can't open his mouth to say anything because as soon as he does he'll just start to cry because that's just what happens when he gets upset and —

Noct grabs his arm and drags him away. Prompto blinks away tears and focuses on keeping his feet underneath him, trying not to trip and take both of them down. He can't see Noct's face to tell if he's mad. He bites his lip and does his best not to let out any of the noises his mouth is threatening to make.

Noct pulls him along till they get to one of his favorite secluded lunch spots — a little alcove under the stairwell, behind a potted plant — and it is blessedly empty of other students. Noct points at the floor next to the plant. Prompto sits, then wraps his arms around his legs and hides his face in his knees. Noct sits next to him, close enough that their shoulders are touching. Prompto resists the urge to lean into the contact, and focuses instead on trying to stop the tears that are running freely down his face now. He hates that he cries when he's upset. It's hard to be stern and angry and taken seriously when you're blubbering like a little kid.

"Okay, tell me who I need to kill."

Prompto lifts his face and stares at Noct. "Huh?"

"Who hurt you?" Noct is looking straight ahead, and his face is hard in a way Prompto has never seen before.

It takes a minute for Noct's meaning to sink in. When it finally does, Prompto shakes his head. "No one. I—"

"Then what's wrong?" Noct looks at him now. His expression looks angry.

Prompto doesn't know what to say. Hasn't known what to say all day. And like anytime he runs into a problem he just can't solve, he… His face scrunches up as he tries to keep from crying harder.

"Prom…"

He flinches.

He can't let this continue.

He breathes in and closes his eyes. "Noct… Please don't call me that."

"What? _Prom?"_

Prompto shudders. "I don't like it."

Noctis is silent for a little. "Sure."

Prompto's eyes pop open again. He sniffs. "… That's it?"

"Well… yeah." Noct leans back. "You don't like it, I won't use it."

Prompto leans back, too. "Oh." That… was a lot easier than he had expected.

"Is… is that what you were upset about?"

Prompto looks away and nods.

Noct bumps Prompto's shoulder with his own. "You could have told me sooner."

Prompto sniffs again and wipes at his eyes. "Yeah, well… I tend to, you know, overcomplicate things."

Noct gives him a half smile and hands him an honest-to-goodness handkerchief embroidered with the monogram NLC. (Who even carries those anymore? The prince, apparently…) Prompto takes it with his own half-smile. He dabs at his eyes and cheeks with it… then he drags it over his face with both hands and then blows his nose in it with an exaggerated honk.

"Aww, gross, you barbarian," Noct says, and Prompto makes a show of waving it next to Noct's face while the prince bats at it with one hand and makes a disgusted expression.

Prompto laughs wetly. "I'll take it home and wash it," he says, and folds it up and puts it in a pocket.

He leans his head against his knees again and gives a long exhale. For a moment they don't say anything.

Then Noct sighs. "So it was my fault, I guess?"

Prompto glances up at him… and Noct's face… his eyebrows are drawn together, his shoulders slumped, and he is frowning.

"No! Nonono, don't blame yourself, Noct," Prompto shakes a hand at him weakly. "You didn't know. I should have said something."

Noct half-turns to face him, his face intent and stern-looking. Almost princely. "Well, from now on, don't hold anything back, okay? If something's bugging you, tell me."

Prompto stares at him a moment before he gets the courage to nod.

Noct nods too, and leans back on his hands. "So is there a story behind the whole nickname thing?" he asks.

Prompto had a glib answer for this all prepared — one that mostly involved not answering — but… he lets it go. Noct deserves the truth. "Back in grade school, there were some other kids that…" he looks away. "… well, they weren't too nice to me. And they liked to use that nickname. With variations."

"Aww man, I'm sorry, Prompto."

Prompto hides his face in his knees. "I kinda wish you'd used it first. Then maybe I wouldn't hate it so much."

He feels a hand on his back. "It's all right," Noct says. "You don't need a nickname for us to be friends. And you can still call me Noct."

Prompto lets out a sigh. "I can't tell you how relieved I am," he says.

"This was bothering you that much?" Noct says with a chuckle in his voice.

"I just…" Prompto sighs again, and looks up at Noct. "I didn't know how you'd take being asked to stop. Being a prince and all."

Noct rolls his eyes, but he's still smiling. "I get told to stop stuff every day. I'm kinda used to it." The hand on Prompto's back moves, and Noct pulls him into a side hug. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," Prompto says, and sniffs.

"We on for the training room tomorrow?"

Prompto gives him a wet smile. "You bet!"

* * *

Later, as they're waiting for Ignis to pick Noct up, Prompto leans his head against the schoolyard gate and closes his eyes. He's still tired, and his head feels stuffy from all the tears, but he feels way better.

"You know," Noct says, flicking through his phone messages, "Dad's talking about maybe moving me to an apartment. To get me a taste of independence."

"Mmmm?" Prompto says.

"When it happens, we're totally having a sleepover."

Prompto perks up and opens his eyes. "What, really?"

"Gotta have some kind of housewarming. I think an all-night video game marathon would do the trick."

"Dude!" Prompto's already excited, and Noct doesn't even have an apartment yet. "You think Ignis would let that happen?"

"How's he going to stop us?" Noct's eyes twinkle over his half smile.

Prompto grins.

Yeah, this… this is nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reblog writing stuff at <http://avianscribe.tumblr.com>!


End file.
